


Goosebumps-Zach & Hannah's Story

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is based on the Goosebumps movie, when Hannah comes back at the end of the move.
Relationships: Champ/Taylor, Zach Cooper/Hannah Stine





	1. Chapter 1

They had just left the school hand in hand; Zach couldn’t believe she was back. She looked the same, and as beautiful as the day he met her, which was a week ago.   
She looks at him, “what scaredy-cat?”  
Zach chuckled, he never thought he hear that again, “I just can’t believe your back.”  
She smiled, “well, I am. So, what are we going to do, this afternoon?”  
“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you”  
They both smiled and held hands and decided to go get a burger, fries and shake for dinner.  
As they were eating, Zach couldn’t help look at Hannah, as she was devouring her burger and fries.  
“What?”  
“Have you ever eaten, a burger before?”  
She chuckled, “oh, no, because I was a ghost, I didn’t need anything food”  
Zach nodded as he understood, which explains why she didn’t eat the cotton candy.   
As they finished eating, she grabs something, out of her backpack, “I’m almost forgot” as she pulled out a notebook, and placed it on the table, “when my dad brought me back, I made a list of things, I wanted to do.”  
He touches the book, “may, I?”  
“Of, course” as she takes a sip from her shake.  
He opens the notebook and sees a list of things, she wants to do, such as learning to swim, going shopping and having a sweet 16 party.   
“Zach, these things, I want to do, but with you”  
He nodded, “of course, but one question, how long were you a 16-year-old, when I met you?”  
She laughed, “I don’t know. I don’t even think, I had a mom, just something my dad told me, to throw people off suspicion. But I do know is my dad did have a wife and daughter, before he created me. Their names were Rachel and Thalia.”  
“What happened to them?”  
“He never talks much about it, but all I know is they died.”  
Zach nodded, “I understand. I misjudged your dad”  
“A lot of people do, when they first meet him”  
After they finished eating, Zach paid for their meal and walked home hand in hand.  
When they got to Hannah’s house first, she opened the door and turned around and they him a kiss, “thank you, for a wonderful afternoon”  
“My pleasure, Hannah”  
She was heading into her house, when she turned around again to him, “oh Zach, do you still have your cell?”  
“Yes”  
“Good, because I got one too” she said as she lifted up her new cell and gave it to him, “let’s exchange numbers”  
He digs in his pocket, grabs his cell and gives it to her as they exchange numbers.  
“So, Hannah, are we official?”  
“What do you mean?” as she handed back their cells to each other  
“Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
She kisses him again, “what do you think, scaredy-cat?”  
He smiles and kisses her again, “see you tomorrow at school”  
“See you tomorrow” she says as she closes her door

It was a couple of hours later, Zach was doing his homework, but couldn’t stop thinking of Hannah. Just a week ago, he didn’t even want to move to Delaware, but now he can’t imagine leaving. Ever since he met her, it’s been quite an adventure. But what he was feeling, it was more than just feelings towards her. He was in love with her, and had been from the moment he saw her.   
He was just about to call it a night, when he got an email from his friend Tommy, from New York,  
Hey Zach, how’s Delaware? Is it as lame as you imagine it? We all miss you here. Do you miss us? I hope so,  
Tommy.

Hey Tommy, Delaware is pretty awesome. I met a girl named Hannah and were already dating. Yes, I miss you guys but I am really enjoy living here. You should come to visit sometime.   
Also, I met the author R.L. Stine, him and Hannah (the girl I am dating) live next door, and both are very cool.  
Zach.  
He turned off his computer, and headed to bed, when he looked out his window, he saw her, staring at him. She was still smiling; she waved and blow him a kiss.  
He blew one back and texted her, “good night, Hannah”  
She looked at her phone, and texted back, “good night, scaredy-cat”


	2. Sweet 16

It was 1 month since Hannah came back and things were going well with her and Zach. They had the same classes, walked hand in hand and had the occasional kiss.   
Today Zach planned to accomplish one of the things on Hannah’s list, and that was a sweet 16 party.  
He asked his mom and the principal if it was ok to have the party in the gym, since it was Hannah’s favourite place of the whole school.  
He arrived earlier with his mom to put the cake, cupcakes, plates, and decorations in the teacher’s lounge and headed to class. When he got to his first class, which was history, he saw her sitting at her desk.  
“Hannah”  
She saw him, “Zach”   
He approaches her and leans down for a kiss, “miss me?”  
“Yes, where were you, this morning?” she said as she put a few strands of hair behind her ear  
“Oh, I had an appointment to go to this morning”  
“Oh, I hope nothing serious?” she said with concern  
‘Oh, no, just a check-up. But I have a favor to ask you”  
“Oh, ahead”  
“Will you meet me after math class at 12:05, at my locker?”  
“Of course, but what for?”  
He leans in for another kiss, “a surprise” and gives her a quick peck when the teacher comes in and ask the class to settle down.

Math class finished and Zach was heading to his locker and saw her, “hey”  
“Hey, so what’s my surprise?”  
He hands her his hand, “follow me”  
They head outside and all around the school and reach the gym, “ok, Hannah, close your eyes.”  
“Ok” and she closes her eyes   
“Ok, take my hand” he says as he opens a door and they enter into the building, “ok open your eyes”  
“Surprise, happy birthday!” shouted the whole school  
“What?” Hannah said with shock  
He leans and whispers in her ear, “on your list, you said you wanted a sweet 16. I asked your dad what day he wrote you in the book and made you come alive and today was the day.”  
She looked at him with surprise, “you did all this for me?”  
“Yes, I would do anything for you”  
She began crying, “thank you” and gives him a kiss, “I see you picked the gym as well”  
“Well it is your favourite spot and I don’t know why?”  
“Zach, it’s the first place I saw other people being themselves and having fun. Also, I get to come and cheer you on in here when you have your basketball games.”  
He smiles at her, the same way he did in the grocery store a month ago. She loved his smile.  
Hannah began enjoying her party with all her friends and dancing to the music, eating some cake and opening up presents.  
She received one of her favourite books from Champ and Taylor, a sweater from Mrs. Cooper, some cards and money from other friends and dad. She noticed no gift from Zach, but she didn’t care, the party was enough from him.

The principle called out over the microphone, “ok students, one more song and then it’s back to class”  
Everyone groaned, but then Love Me Like You Do came on and a bunch of teenage couples began dancing together.  
Hannah with Zach’s arms wrapped around her waist asks her, “want to dance?”  
She looks at him, “I thought you never ask”  
He takes her hand and leads her to the dancefloor, “I’m not good at this, so bear with me” he said with a smile  
She places her arms around his neck, as he places his hands on her waist and they begin slow dancing.   
As they were dancing, Zach new the big part of the song was coming up and grabbed her hand and swirled and dipped her.   
“Very impressive”  
As the song finished, she placed another kiss on his lips, “thank you, scaredy-cat, for an awesome birthday party”  
He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “your welcome. Now we better head to class”

It was the end of the day, and Mrs. Cooper informed Zach there was a school meeting, so he decided to take Hannah out for a picnic.   
They stopped at the restaurant and grabbed burgers, fries and shakes and headed to where they had their first date; the Ferris Wheel, which had gotten fixed.  
As they were eating, Hannah asked him, “I am juts curious if you got me anything for my birthday, besides the amazing party?”  
“Yes, I did” he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a black velvet case, “happy birthday”  
She grabs the case and opens it, and inside was a pandora bracelet with charms such as a book, a New York symbol, a heart and a Ferris Wheel.  
“Zach this is beautiful. I love it. What does each charm represent?”  
“The Ferris Wheel from our sort of first date. The New York symbol, cause when we met I wore that hat, the book because I broke into your house and opened a book and the heart because…of…my…feelings…towards you”  
She leans over and gives him a kiss, “I love you too, Zach”  
With a shocked look but then a smile, “I love you, Hannah.”  
They kiss again and finish their dinner while enjoying the view


	3. Learning to Swim

Summer had finally come, and it was a hot, but perfect day for swimming. Zach grabs his phone and texts Hannah.  
To: Hannah  
Hey babe, wanna go swimming today?  
He waits for her to text as he gets out of bed, when he hears ting.  
From: Hannah  
Morning babe, and I would love too! Meet you at the fence in 20.  
To: Hannah  
Can’t wait.

20 minutes later, he waits for her at the fence, wearing swim shorts, a t shirt on, sandals and towel, as he hears the board move, which makes him jump.  
“Hi scaredy-cat”  
“Why, do you always sneak up like that?”  
“Because it’s funny and I enjoy it. So…where are we going swimming?”  
“Oh, I found this river, in the forest and it has a rope we can swim from.”  
“Will you still teach me how to swim?”  
He reaches for her hand, “of course, come on”  
She takes his hand and walk to the forest and see the river; lucky for them no one around, as Zach put down his towel on the shore and removed his top. Hannah blushed at his slightly muscular body, since she hasn’t seen him like this before.  
He turned to her and saw she was blushing and smiled like the way he did when they were at the grocery store a few months ago. He approached the water and dipped his foot in the water and it was the perfect temperature and immediately jumped in.   
As he popped up from the water, he saw Hannah take off her top and shorts, and just had a bikini on. He began to blush and thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. He goes back to the shore and gives her a hand, “trust me?”  
She nodded and he helps her into the water. They go first up to their knees, than waist up, “are you ok?” he asks  
She nods, “let’s go in deeper”  
As they go in deeper, he grabs her waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck, and gives him a kiss, “what was that for?”  
She musses up his wet hair, “it was a thank you and I love you kiss”  
He smiled again, and kisses her, “I am going to start swimming, but you hold onto my neck. When you feel comfortable enough, just let go, deal?”  
“Yes, Zach”  
He begins swimming around for a few minutes, “I am going to go under, plug your nose”  
She plugs her nose and they both go under and pop back up.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, Zach, that was so cool. I am ready to swim by myself”  
“Ok”  
She begins to swim by herself and she was doing a great job. She decides to go deeper into the water and goes under, but doesn’t come back up.  
“Hannah?”  
No response, “Hannah?” he screams and goes under the water and finds her hair got stuck in some branches. He breathes air into her mouth and loosens her hair out of the branches, and breathes them back up to the surface, “are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, scaredy-cat”  
“You scared me.”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Do you want to go now or stay?”  
“Stay, its such a hot day and the water feels so good.”  
He kisses her, “ok, just stay out of the deep part of the water”  
“Ok, I will” she says as she swims to the shallow end and he heads to the shore to rest for a bit, but continues to watch her.  
Two hours go by and walk home hand in hand, “thanks for taking me swimming, Zach. It was perfect, despite almost drowning”  
He gives her a passionate kiss, “just promise me you will never scare me like that, ever again?”  
She kisses back, “I promise”


	4. I Want This

Warning this chapter is a bit racy, but enjoy!

Ever since learning to swim a couple of days ago, Hannah wants to swim constantly, especially with the heat wave their experiencing this week.   
With her dad and Zach’s aunt out of town, she had the house all to herself, which she didn’t mind, as she sits on her bed, reading a book Zach had gotten her, she can’t stop thinking about him and his body.   
They had been dating for 9 months now and seeing him shirtless when they went swimming was the first time, she ever had lustful feelings for him. She began to fantasy about him and started to feel aroused, when she got a text from him.  
She grabbed her phone and looked at the text, “hey babe, r u free?”  
She texts him back, “yes, want me to come over?” she waits for a text back, “yes, my mom is gone on a date…”  
“Ok, on my way, over”  
She walked over and didn’t bother knocking on the door as she entered into his house and headed up to his room.   
“Babe, I’m here” she says as she knocks on his door  
“It’s open” he says as she grabs the handle and enters into his room.  
“Hey, babe” she says as she sits on his bed  
“Hey” he says as he sits up from his desk seat and gives her a kiss. He sits back down, “how was your day?”  
“Good, just read from the book, you gave me. It’s really good”  
“I knew you would like it…anything else”  
“Ahhh” she began to blush  
“What?”  
“Began to fantasize about you.”  
He smiled, “really?”  
“Yes, ever since I have seen you shirtless when we went swimming. It sounds silly”  
He shakes his head, “no, it doesn’t…I got aroused and blushed when I saw you in your bikini. You looked hot”  
She smiled, “you did too”  
He smiled, “I also been fantasizing about you, as well Hannah”  
She looked at his lap and saw his arousal, “I believe your fantasizing about me right now?” she said with a giggle.  
He looked down at his jeans, “oh…how do I get rid of it?”  
She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, “like this,” she said as they continued to make out as they laid down on his bed.  
He begins kissing her neck, which made her moan as she says, “oh, Zach” and grabs his face and nods.  
“Are you sure?”  
She nods as he grabs the hemline of his shirt and toss it over his head as she let out a giggle and they kiss again.  
As they continue kissing, he grabs the hemline of her shirt and pulls it over her head and tosses the shirt on the floor.  
He continues kissing her lips, neck, between her breast, stomach and looks up for permission before unbuttoning her shorts.  
As she nods, he unbuttons her shorts and pulls them off and tosses it to wear her shirt was on the floor and continues kissing her stomach, thighs and legs, back up her body to her lips.  
She flips them over, “mine turn” she says as she does the same of what he did by kissing from his lips, neck, stomach and took off his shorts as well.  
She kisses back up his body to his lips and straddles him, making them both moan as she takes off her bra and tosses it.   
He looks at them and smiles, “you are truly the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen.”  
She smiles as she takes his hands and places them on her breast and kisses him passionately.  
“Zach, do you have protection?”  
He looks at her, “oh, you mean a condom?”  
She smiles, “yes, I am on the pill, but just to be safe”  
He nods, “I bought some a month ago. There in the bathroom”  
She nods as he goes and gets one, while she takes off her underwear and lays in a sexy pose.  
When he comes back, he is shocked, but smiles at her and takes off his boxers and puts the condom on.   
He lays over her and gives her another kiss, “if you hurt you, please let me know and I will stop.”  
She nods, “I will, but I am sure…I want this”  
He nods and enters into her and they both let out a gasping moan and look at each other.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, go on?” she says and kisses him  
He thrusts again and continues as they moan and kiss each other as she wraps her legs around his waist as she could feel her climax coming.  
“Oh, Zach” is all she could say  
He kisses her again before giving one last thrust as they climaxed together with a moan in each other’s mouths.  
They look at each other and smiled and kissed and held each other until they caught their breaths.  
When he caught his breath, he flipped back on his bed and pulled her on his chest as they cuddle.  
He kissed her forehead as she caressed his chest, “do you regret it? Did I hurt you?”  
She looked at him and caressed his forehead, “no, I don’t, it was amazing. And it hurt a bit, but then it got better.”  
He kissed her, “I agree, it was amazing and I don’t regret it either”  
She laid her head back on his chest, when they saw a car pull in the driveway, “its, your mom, Zach.” Hannah said as she immediately got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes and put them on fast. Zach grabbed his clothes as well and quickly put them on.  
“Zach, I’m home” Mrs. Cooper said  
“We right down, mom” Zach said they headed downstairs with smiles on their faces.


End file.
